


Fueling The Fire Until We Combust

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [44]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (um), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael is a filmmaking student.Luke is a genius.I honestly suck at summaries.





	Fueling The Fire Until We Combust

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by drunkluke's (ao3) "I only wanna talk to you". It's Cashton so if you like reading Cashton, check it out!

Luke wakes up to an empty bed, which is odd. Michael has been by his side whenever he wakes up in the morning, has been for last couple of years. He gets greeted by their kitten, Lumière, who butts her head against his chin.

“Do you know where your dad went?” Luke asks the kitten. She meows, as if she’s asking for an early morning snack.

Luke surveys the room and finds a disc and a note attached to it, perched on top of Luke’s dresser.

_Hey, I got called in for some meeting with the producers. I’ll be back by the time the disc finishes. Watch it on your laptop, yeah?  
\- M_

Luke giggles. The ink is still drying, meaning Michael left not so long ago. Which means that Luke _just_ missed Michael leaving their flat.

Luke rolls out of the bed he shares with Michael and changes into a pair of trackies and loose t-shirt.

(He’s 100% sure that the shirt he’s wearing is the one he stole from Michael after their first time. Michael never said anything about a stolen shirt, but Luke knows better than to believe that his band-merch-hogging boyfriend wouldn’t notice his Metallica shirt is gone.)

Luke inserts the disc into his laptop, and the programme for running the content pops up. Luke presses a bunch of stuff and whatever it is that Michael wanted him to watch starts playing.

 

 _“For fuck’s sake, Calum, you’ve been my cameraman for ages and—oh, it’s on,”_ Michael blushes in the homemade movie, and Luke can easily picture Calum rolling his eyes behind the camera. _“I should probably start with what this is about… hi, Luke, this is an… I guess an autobiography? Is that how it works? Okay, this is about us, basically. Bits and pieces I’ve taken footage of on our dates and whatnot. I had that incompetent idiot—”_

 _“Hey!”_ Calum protests.

_“—filming the in-between narratives. You can tell that I’m not in our flat and there’s a good reason why. I’ll tell you at the end of the video where I am, I suppose.”_

Luke can’t tell where Michael is just from the shrubs and stuff. _Maybe a park?_

 _“This is the footage I got from when we first met in uni,”_ Michael states.

⌘⌘⌘

Luke _hates_ double rooms. He _specifically_ asked for a single room, but the dorm administrators said something about him applying too late and there were only double rooms left for this school year. Luke is a second-year student, and during his first-year, he suffered having a roommate who thought it’s a _great_ idea to blast music whilst he studied. And the said roommate would always make his bed creak by turning and tossing.

So yeah, Luke had his right to request for a single room this year, fuck how much it costs extra.

Luke is fuming and not thinking about anything when he enters the room, barrelling his way through. His stupid ass motherfucking suitcase gets caught between the door and the doorframe.

“Fuck!” Luke curses out loud.

“Hey, I’m trying to film something here—hello, sexy,” a voice resonates, and Luke is almost hit in the face with a camera. It’s not one of those cameras one might have to take cute pictures of kangaroos or something. It’s one of professional filming.

“Hi?” Luke tries to push the snout of the camera away from him. “I’m guessing you’re my roommate?”

Luke can make out the features of his roommate a little bit. The other’s slightly shorter than him, which bleach-blond hair with darker roots, and he can see that the other person is wearing glasses. He tries to make it as subtle as possible to scan the other’s body without making it look like he wants to bone them.

“Sorry, I was trying to make a film me and my mates were working on,” Luke’s roommate finally lowers the camera and holy shit, maybe the blondie should’ve kept the camera obscuring his view of their face.

Luke has never once in his twenty years of life seen anyone more stunning than their green eyes. They’re the shade of green that’s got a tint or two of grey, and those lips are sinfully red Luke just wants to kiss them.

Luke realises he’s staring.

“Uh,” is the brilliant thing that tumbles out of Luke’s mouth. “I mean, um, let’s, I mean, like—”

“I’m Michael, let’s start with that,” his roommate— _Michael_ —lets out a beauteous laughter. “And you are?”

“Lu-Luke,” Luke stutters. “Filmmaking major?”

“You can say that, I guess,” Michael nods. “You do know that last time you could check into the dorm was thirty minutes ago, right?”

“My oldest brother is the Room Advisor for this dorm building,” Luke lets out a sheepish smile.

“You’re a Hemmings?” Michael cocks an eyebrow; Luke didn’t notice one of Michael’s eyebrow was pierced.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, Luke,” Michael laughs. “The opposite, actually. Your brothers are top percentage students here. Everyone’s go-to tutor for some of the mystifying subjects.”

“I know,” Luke gulps. Jack and Ben often brag how many tutor sessions they get per week. “I’m not like that.”

“You got here with a full-scholarship, and they even pay for your housing here,” Michael points out. “Just like your brothers.”

“I don’t wanna be some sort of a pretentious prick,” Luke sees that Michael has claimed the bed closer to the window. “When did you get here?”

“Like… as soon as the dorm doors were open?” Michael’s lips stretch into a lazy smirk. “Can I interview you and film it?”

Luke nods his yes.

“When did you realise you were another Hemmings prodigy?”

“Do you ask that kind of question to everyone you meet on the spot?” Luke laughs nervously.

“Don’t dodge the question, Luke. I want you to be honest with me,” Michael _tsks_.

“My parents… they made me take piano lessons starting at when I was maybe seven? My oldest brother—Ben—who’s only three years older than me already knew how to play the piano and the violin. I didn’t know that was the start of it all. By the time I was in secondary school, I could play five different instruments and had better grasp on all the subjects taught in the curriculum better than any other students, save for my brothers. I heard whispers. I know my parents are deans of the faculties they are in in their respective unis. The whispers were contorted sometimes. I pushed them away. It wasn’t until my mum told me to put in applications for both unis she and my dad were in in the beginning of Year 12. Realising I’m just another chess piece in their lives to make it look like they have a successful life. I called both of my brothers. They told me their reason for choosing a uni away from home. I got my full-scholarship plus the housing arrangement. This is my second year. I wasn’t expecting to—”

“You don’t have to continue,” Michael cuts Luke off. “It’s okay. You’re here now.”

Michael wraps his arms around Luke. The hug is awkward because there’s something prodding his back, but one word flashes through his mind during the hug.

 _Home_.

⌘⌘⌘

 _“Call it cliché but when we hugged for the first time, I felt warmth spreading throughout my entire body. I felt at home,”_ Michael chuckles. _“Maybe fate does exist somewhere—for us_.”

Luke hears someone without a mic saying something. It’s too muffled for him to make out the words.

 _“So… we didn’t really do anything together for the first few weeks of our living arrangement,”_ Michael goes on. _“You took those stupid as fuck 8am classes, so by the time I woke up, you’d be long gone. We only saw each other after the classes were over for us.”_

Luke laughs as he pets Lumière absentmindedly. The first semester of the year, the course he wanted to take only had 8am classes.

 _“I almost always went to bed after you. I was a creepy guy who watched you sleep. You look like an angel whilst asleep, but we both know you are far from an angel were you to be awake in your bed and_ very _active,”_ Michael chuckles.

 _“Dude, I didn’t sign up for this?”_ Ashton mutters off-camera.

_“I had the balls to ask you out on a date a month and half into the semester. You said ‘yes’ to being filmed during our date. I didn’t know it’d be…anyways. This is our first date.”_

⌘⌘⌘

“You really have to bring that ugly thing with you?” Luke wrinkles his nose.

“Hey, I’m letting you drive my car,” Michael laughs, the camera almost in Luke’s face, despite not being super close together.

“Only ‘cause you’re filming this. Do you need to film this? You have my actual self to wank over when we’re back in the dorm,” Luke is joking about the last part, or so he tells himself.

“It’s a project I’m doing. It’s mostly for myself than anything else,” Michael chuckles, brushing off the wanking part. “The park isn’t too far away from the uni grounds, should be able to—ah.”

 

Luke parks the car and gets out of the seat. Michael takes his time, hauling his camera behind him.

“So… we’re walking a trail?” Luke asks, dumbfounded.

“No, Luke, we’re gonna swim in the ocean,” Michael rolls his eyes. “Yes, Luke, we’re walking a trail.”

 

For the first thirty minutes, Luke is just walking. He knows that Michael is behind him, filming everything. Fifteen minutes or so later, Michael stops filming things and catches up to Luke. The younger of the two doesn’t say anything, not even when Michael laces their fingers together.

“You’re gifted in more than just one way, you know that?” Michael breaks the silence. “You’re a genius, but you aren’t as smart as they make you out to be. Not especially—”

“Pardon me?” _Did he just call me stupid?_

Luke doesn’t get any answers. At least not any verbal ones. Before Luke can even fathom what Michael meant, he’s tugged forward so Michael can press their lips together.

_Oh._

“I don’t just go around letting people drive my goddamn car, Luke,” Michael whispers against Luke’s lips. “I’m an idiot for not asking you out on a date sooner.”

“This is a date?” Luke says the dumbest thing in his life.

“Why, what else do you need for this to qualify as a date, Hemmings?” Michael asks. “More kisses… _elsewhere_?”

Luke gulps. “Um…”

Luke is _very_ certain that getting hard in a public place is a _very_ bad idea, but Michael sounds _very_ sexy, uttering such words.

 _I’m_ very _fucked._

 

The car ride back home is silent, save from the radio station they have on. Luke has time to think about Michael.

In the retrospect, Luke sees it now. The way Michael was caught staring at his ass (who can blame him though, Luke does a lot of squats to keep his ass in shape) when he stands back up from bending over and turns around. How Michael’s gorgeous greyish-green eyes would rake down to his lips when they talked. The way Michael’s hand lingered on Luke’s after handing him a pair of white-striped black boxers. (A: Luke does _not_ remember the exact colour of the boxers Michael lent him two weeks ago, he does _not_. B: he forgot to do his laundry, so he was out of underwear.) How Michael asked him for help with his Pre-Cal homework last Saturday with a blush adorning his cheeks. The way Michael’s eyes lit up the handful of times they’d hang out in their dorm room when Luke told Michael about his many achievements. How Luke often caught Michael’s face too close to his, rendering him speechless and breathless whenever he entered the room just about when Michael was about to leave.

 

When they get back to their dorm room, Michael presses Luke against the wall. Luke lets out a tiny whine, welcoming the kiss Michael initiates. His dick is filling up embarrassingly fast, his hands clawing at Michael’s shoulders. Michael’s warm hands wrap around Luke’s thighs, and Luke takes the hint, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Michael’s waist. They continue to kiss as Michael carries him to his bed, falling backwards onto it so Luke’s on top.

“Fuck,” _Michael’s rasp should be the definition of sex,_ Luke decides. “Been wantin’ to do this for the entire month.”

“You’re the one who didn’t ask me out for the entire month,” Luke points out, grinding his ass down against Michael’s hard-on ever so slightly.

“You’re the one who decided to do all the assignments for this semester in three weeks,” Michael points out.

“You’re the one—”

Luke is physically unable to continue their childish argument due to the fact he can’t form words. It’s hard to form words when there’s another set of lips pressed to his own.

Luke’s curls cascade on either side of his face as they kiss, the tiny grunts Michael lets out turn Luke on even more. He’s never been this _excited_ by someone. Sometime during their kiss, Luke gets rolled onto his back. Luke starts to whine when Michael’s lips leave his, but stops as soon as the other start to remove their clothes.

_Wait, I didn’t know—_

“Fuckin’ hell, Luke,” Michael’s lustful gaze rakes over Luke’s body. “You like wearing lace panties, baby? Wanna be a good princess?”

“ _Michael,”_ Luke moans out.

Michael’s gaze darkens. Luke watches as Michael tugs his lace panties down with his teeth. He does a quick job at getting rid of his boxers.

“ _Daddy_ ,” the word falls out, unbidden. “Please…”

“Gonna eat your pretty ass out, princess. Make you feel so good,” Michael promises.

All Luke can do is moan helplessly as Michael’s tongue strokes his inner walls. His toes are curled as Michael laps inside of him so languidly, yet methodically. He almost loses it when Michael’s lubed fingers push in, jabbing at his prostate perfectly. He comes not long after that, coating his stomach with the translucent white.

“Wanna blow you,” Luke states once he’s caught his breath. “Wanna taste daddy on my tongue.”

Michael grins, eyes still dark from lust. Luke is puzzled when Michael crawls up, keeping his body down. His confusion dissolves away when Michael straddles his chest, prodding the tip of his cock to Luke’s mouth. He allows Michael to fuck his mouth until he tastes the bitterness of Michael’s cum.

“Wanna go on a date again next Sunday?” Michael asks, now returning with a wet cloth (Luke narrows his eyes since Michael emptied a bit of _his_ water bottle).

“I’ll try to clear my schedule for you,” Luke replies with a blush.

⌘⌘⌘

“ _You used to be so shy before and after sex,”_ Michael chuckles. Luke is glad Michael only filmed the date part of their first date. _“During? Such a needy, loud whorish—”_

“ _Michael, we all know Luke is a bottom,”_ Calum interrupts off-camera.

“ _Says another bottom,”_ Ashton adds, also off-camera.

 _“You are a gift to me, a gift I’ll always cherish,”_ Michael continues as though his best friends didn’t interrupt him. “ _You know fully well what happened at the end of our next handful of dates. I wasn’t too sure if you wanted to go all the way since you seemed content with choking on my dick.”_ Someone gags off-camera. “ _Shut it, Irwin. Anyways… your kisses… touches… they gave me so much happiness. The first time I felt this way with anyone.”_

Luke is so certain he’s looking at his laptop screen with heart-eyes.

“ _We went all the way exactly a month after we started dating. That was the first time I ever made love.”_

⌘⌘⌘

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Luke has his head laid on Michael’s lap, his eyes closed. He knows that his boyfriend is filming his face.  
“I’m not doing anything interesting, turn that thing off,” Luke whines.  
“I’m capturing perfection,” Michael replies, his free hand carding through Luke’s dark golden curls.  
“Perfection or not, I’ll stop giving you kisses if you continue to film not uninteresting face,” Luke threatens.  
“You can’t survive a minute without my kisses,” Michael chuckles.  
“Oh no, what will I ever do during classes?” Luke laments.  
“You know what I mean, Hemmo,” Michael leans his head down to press their lips together. Luke already forgot about his threat and kisses Michael back.  
Their kiss gets heated pretty quickly and Luke is eager to straddle Michael and strip his boyfriend of his Metallica shirt. They make out in their undergarments for a while, until Luke can’t handle the lack of skin-to-skin contact anymore. His dick is too hard for this shit.  
“Daddy…” Luke whines out. Michael seems to get the hint and removes Luke’s black lace panties.  
(Luke stopped wearing boxers a week prior when Michael told him his ass looks better in panties than boxers.)  
Luke chokes on his pretty whimpers as he watches Michael coat his fingers with lube. He takes a sharp breath when slippery coldness makes contact with his fluttering hole. He lets out a relieved moan once Michael’s forefinger is sheathed inside him. He’s impatient though, urging Michael to add other fingers.  
“Such a needy princess,” Michael rasps out, making Luke’s dick kick weakly against his stomach. “Want my cock so bad, yeah?”  
Luke whines, cut short as he watches Michael free himself. His boyfriend’s dick was always a mouth-watering sight for Luke. It’s not a surprise that Luke’s breathing is now laboured as Michael grabs himself a condom and the lube. Luke lies still on Michael’s bed, legs spread wantonly. Michael crawls between his legs, wrapping them around his waist.  
“Have you done this before?” Michael asks, the tip of his cock prodded against Luke’s hole.  
“I want you to be my first,” Luke shakes his head ‘no’. “I won’t regret it.”  
“Princess—”  
Whatever Michael was going to say, he stops himself and rolls them over so Luke is on top of him. Luke straddles Michael’s waist semi-automatically, giving his boyfriend a confused look.  
“I want you to be in control, princess. Take it to your own pace when we’re making love for the first time” Michael explains.  
Luke nods, cupping Michael’s hard-on and slowly easing it inside himself. The stretch burns, but in a way that can only be described as _erotic_. Once his ass is flush with Michael’s balls, Luke wriggles experimentally. He reaches out to lace his fingers with Michael’s, slowing rising up and falling back down Michael’s cock. He gets a rhythm soon after, his curls bouncing against his shoulders.  
“Feels so good…” Luke moans out, bringing one of Michael’s hands to his lips and suckling on his fingertips. “So deep inside me, daddy…”  
“Yeah, baby? Can you feel getting closer and closer to coming? Coming undone from your daddy’s cock?” Michael rasps out, freeing his other hand to roam Luke’s torso. Luke bites his lower lip when Michael’s fingertips graze his left nipple. Michael flicks his fingertip against Luke’s sensitive nipple, whispering, “come for me, pretty princess,” and that’s enough for Luke to spurt all over his boyfriend’s chest with a cry of “daddy!”  
Luke whines from oversensitivity, boneless and sprawled over Michael, as Michael pumps into his clenching walls couple more times before he comes as well.  
“My pretty princess,” Michael whispers against Luke’s lips, who just smiles tiredly.  
“Your pretty—wait, did you turn your camera off, Michael?” Luke asks his boyfriend.  
Luke throws the first shirt he can find over his head, which happens to be Michael’s Metallica shirt. Michael checks his camera with a sheepish smile.  
“Looks like I filmed our first amateur porn, princess,” Michael chuckles.  
“Delete it!” Luke throws one of Michael’s pillows at him.  
                                                                                           ⌘⌘⌘

 _“I should’ve kept the footage somewhere,”_ Michael jokes. Luke scowls at the filmed version of his boyfriend. “ _Or do I? You’ll never find out, princess. I’m good at hiding things than you. Don’t think for a second I don’t know where your favourite vibrator is hidden.”_

Luke scoffs this time.

_“Anyways… everything was a smooth sail. We never got into fights… unless you count that one time we were grocery shopping and I said we are not bulk buying massive bags of crisps and you refused to kiss me for ten minutes until I let you load those horrendous bags into our cart._

_“The first time we went on a vacation together was during winter break. My parents let us stay in their cabin in New Zealand, and you were looking for excuses not to go back to your parents’.”_

⌘⌘⌘

It’s a short flight from Brisbane to New Zealand. Luke has never been on a plane before, so it’s only logical he has his head rested on Michael’s shoulder for the entire flight. They take a cab from the aeroport to the cabin. He’s been ignoring the texts from his older brothers since Jack’s ‘ _I can’t believe you’re fleeing to another country to have some romantic sex with your boyfriend, Lukey’_ made his blush beet-red.

“We’re here!” Michael announces.

Luke struggles to get his luggage out of the boot as Michael pays their cab driver. Michael laughs good-heartedly when he spots his boyfriend struggling, earning a cute pout from the said boyfriend.

“What did you put in your luggage?” Michael asks. Before Luke can reply, Michael continues. “Did you pack all your sex toys or something? Don’t bother lying to me, princess. I know where your favourite vibrator is.”

“We’re staying here for ten days,” Luke huffs. “I’m not wearing the same shirt for ten days, Michael.”

Michael laughs again, then without any warning, he scoops Luke up in bridal-style and carries him to the porch. Luke is too busy giggling to remind Michael they need to bring their luggage inside first.

“This is a—wow,” Luke can’t form words.

Inside the wooden cabin is what must be hundreds of scented candles. The air is thick with vanilla scent and Luke is lost for words.

“We have a housekeeper of sorts for this cabin. They’ve been cleaning this place for years when it’s not in use. I may have tipped them to do this for me,” Michael says in a sheepish tone.

“I can’t believe this cabin has not burnt down,” is Luke’s stupid remark.

“Yeah, well, I think we’d better blow them out now that you’ve seen the aesthetic view. Take a picture if you want,” Michael shrugs.

“Are you gonna let me down?”

“I’m gonna carry you to the bedroom and fetch our luggage,” Michael informs him.

 

It takes about fifteen minutes for them to blow all the candles out. Luke is left alone in the bedroom whilst Michael is fetching their luggage and he is rather bored and sexually frustrated. How long does it take to get them? Luke shimmies out of his clothes except for his sky-blue lace panties. He palms his cock through the lace barrier until he’s fully hard. He realises that he forgot that his favourite scented lube is in his luggage (strawberry), he has to go dry. Regardless of that, he pushes one finger inside his needy hole, letting out a small whimper from the burn. Maybe he should’ve been a smarter boy and waited until he had lube but fuck it, he’s just a horny gay bottom. He’s two fingers deep and writhing from pleasure when he hears slow clapping.

“That was quite a show, really had me going,” Michael doesn’t look particularly mad. He’s leant against the doorframe, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “But it’s over now.”

Luke’s entire body feels like it’s flushed.

He realises that Michael has his camera lowered, as if he was filming this entire thing.

Michael closes the gap between them, setting the camera on the bedside table, and straddles Luke’s hips. Luke can’t breathe properly as Michael gathers his wrists and pins them above his head, just as he dips his head down to connect their lips. The feeling of Michael’s denim-clad thigh against his leaking cock is unbearable, but all he can do is moan like a cheap whore as they make out.

“You know you’ve been a naughty boy, yeah?” Michael rasps out against Luke’s lips.

“Maybe…”

A gasp is torn out of Luke’s chest when Michael slaps his ass.

“Do you promise to keep yourself still as I strip myself?” Michael asks.

“Yes…”

“Yes what?” Michael prompts.

“Yes, daddy.”

It’s a torture for Luke to watch Michael undress as slowly as he possibly can. His mouth waters at the sight of Michael’s chubbed up cock, the tip glistening from precum.

“Can I taste daddy?” Luke asks with a whine.

“Do you think you deserve to taste daddy?” Michael counters. “You’ve been very naughty… you deserve to be punished.”

Before Luke can ask what his boyfriend meant, Michael is pushing his thighs up and slamming into his prostate expertly. Luke chokes on his moans. Michael’s always been a gentle lover (mostly) but the fact that he wasn’t prepped and that Michael is mad at him for getting himself off is very hot. There’s no finesse in Michael’s rough thrusts, effectively making Luke writhe from the pleasure. It doesn’t take long for Luke to near his high, but that’s precisely when Michael pulls out.

“Daddy…” Luke pouts.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Luke… did you really think I’d let you come?” Michael chuckles low. “Oh, the naïvété…”

Luke suppresses a wanton moan when Michael’s hand connects with his asscheek. He lets out a pitiful whine when Michael’s hands start kneading at his ass. It’s too much, Luke decides, when he was so close to coming and Michael’s fingertips are so close to his hole. As if he could read his thoughts, two of Michael’s fingers plunge into Luke’s inner walls, prodding and jabbing at his prostate from the get-go. Luke is shamelessly moaning by now, nearing his climax once again.

“I’m—”

Luke whines all bratty, his ass empty once again.

“Such pretty sounds you make, baby girl,” Michael rasps out, and just like that, Michael is forgiven. He sounds too sexy whilst aroused for Luke’s health.

Luke doesn’t say much when he’s pulled to his knees by his curls, his face positioned where Michael’s leaking cock is. Without being told, he happily deepthroats from the start, letting out pretty gagging noises he knows Michael loves. In midst of his third head-bobbing, Michael starts thrusting into his gag reflex, causing Luke’s prick to leak steadily.

“Gonna make daddy come, princess? Make me proud?” Michael emphasises with a thrust of his cock.

When Michael’s release gushes down Luke’s throat, Luke tries his damnedest not to come untouched. His dick is aching from not being able to come, but he’s a good girl for Michael.

“You look so pretty, princess,” Michael hums, his hand cupping Luke’s cum-smeared chin. “On your tummy, baby.”

Luke obeys, letting out a whore-y moan at the feeling of Michael’s tongue against his hole. He doesn’t hold back any sounds as Michael’s tongue delves inside, languidly stroking his inner walls. He can’t help but to whine and whimper every time his prostate is prodded at. He’s nearing his climax again, but before the pull in his lower tummy can intensify, Michael’s tongue withdraws. Luke lets out a low whine at that.

“Mm, you look so desperate and needy,” Michael comments. “Like you crave my cock, princess.”

Luke is sensitive from all the edging Michael has been doing to him, but he still welcomes the stretch Michael’s cock provides. Luke wants to question how quickly Michael recovered from his release, but he can’t think at all.

“Gonna fill you up real nice,” Michael promises.

Embarrassingly enough, Luke comes with a shout of Michael’s name not even five minutes later, nails dragging down Michael’s back. Michael moans, delivering few more sloppy thrusts aimed at Luke’s prostate before he releases inside Luke’s quivering walls.

⌘⌘⌘

 _“I don’t have any footage from our sweet moment. Well, I have the audio, and I hope Ashton does a good job of editing it,”_ Michael chuckles. Luke wonders if Ashton yelled at Michael as he was editing this. _“We stayed in the cabin for shorter than I wanted to. We didn’t get to have sex on that black leather sofa you hated.”_ Luke rolls his eyes at Michael’s sense of dreadful humour. “ _Our anniversary was quite an event, don’t you agree? I managed to save up enough to fly us to Europe. I’ve never been to Europe, and I did a horrid job at planning, so it was a total disaster.”_ Luke giggles at the fond memory. Michael managed to book a hotel in the First Quarter, but rest of it? It fell apart. _“At least my other baby—_ ” Luke giggles again at the address of Michael had for his camera. “— _was in one piece. I was able to document what Ashton should be showing you next.”_

⌘⌘⌘

“ _Paris, je suis ici!”_ Luke exclaims. Michael decides now is a perfect time to slide a pair of sunglasses up his nose. “Aren’t you excited?”

“I’ll be excited if I spoke a word in French,” Michael groans.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little mind, baby, I’m a French major,” Luke giggles. “Not to mention my family used to come to Marseille in July.”

“You can speak French?” Michael doesn’t sound surprised.

“Duh, I speak four other languages apart from English,” Luke rolls his eyes.

 

Michael films the entire trip from the aeroport to their hotel. Luke only has a problem with that when he trips on thin air and Michael has that captured too.

“You know,” Michael chuckles once they arrive in their room in relatively one piece. “We should go sightseeing.”

“It’s dead at night,” Luke counters.

“Well,” Michael practically throws his suitcase into the middle of the room. “We can _night_ sightseeing.”

 

An hour and a hundred kisses later, both Michael and Luke changed into something more weather-smart, and they tell the taxi driver to go to the Eiffel Tower. The driver looked impressed by Luke’s pronunciations, and he presses his urge to scoff.

“ _Tour Eiffel_ ,” Michael squints at the brochure he finds that’s written in both French and English. “Three floors, innit?”

“Wanna go to the top floor?” Luke bats his eyes as innocently as he can muster.

“Sure…” Michael chuckles as he presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek.

 

They leave the Eiffel Tower after lots of photographing sessions, and decide to look at Seine. They take few more pictures when Michael drops his camera from his face for a bit.

“What?” Luke asks, his back leant against the bridge.

“In the moonlight, you look like an angel in disguise,” Michael breathes out. “God, I’m so in love with you.”

Luke dissolves into happy tears by the time Michael must have realised what he just said.

“Oh fuck, that was the most unromantic way of saying I’m in love with you,” Michael curses.

“No, babe,” Luke wraps his arms around Michael’s neck, dipping his head down to peck at Michael’s lips. “Call it cliché, but considering we’re in Paris of all places, it was the best way to tell me you’re in love with me.”

 ⌘⌘⌘

 _“Needless to say, we had lots of cheeky bum sex during our stay in Paris,”_ Michael chuckles as the Calum throws something at him. _“Oh God, watching you ask the shopkeeper if they had flavoured lube in Paris was probably my favourite moment there. You were a bit sad that they didn’t have any strawberry-flavoured lube left. We loved every moment of it.”_

Luke giggles, ignoring Lumière’s headbutts.

“ _I’m so lucky to call you my boyfriend, Luke. So many great memories, so many kisses and touches we shared…”_ Luke wishes he could wipe away the stray tear at the corner of Michael’s eye as he says that. _“And so many to come.”_ Luke nods furiously at the screen _. “Now, your fourth year was my final year at the uni we attended. We both knew I got hired at this small filming company. Thank fuck I got scouted by someone else not too long after I started working there. Their pay was horrid._ ” Luke rolls his eyes at Michael. It was enough to pay their bills. “ _We were separated to a degree once I graduated and I got myself a nice flat suite. It was close to my work, but far away from our uni, so you had to get a dorm room. You visited me every weekend though, cooking me stuff I could barely eat since you aren’t the best cook, mister.”_ Luke rolls his eyes again. He isn’t _that_ much of a horrid cook. _“Given your records, they hired you as an intern at a law firm pretty much right away. I was so pride of you at the after-grad party.”_

⌘⌘⌘

“You know, when most people expect their boyfriends at a party, they don’t expect this,” Luke jabs his finger at Michael’s camera accusingly.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Michael chuckles, lowering his camera to hug Luke.

“Ow,” Luke frowns when he manages to poke himself with the rim of Michael’s glasses.

“There, there,” Michael kisses the reddened spot with a fond smile on his beautiful visage. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing, really,” Luke giggles, surveying the room full of to-be-drunk graduates. “I just thought I’d attend this for, like, thirty minutes and go back to yours so we can have our _own_ fun.”

 _“_ Don’t you wanna listen to the speeches and stuff?” Michael’s hand is already on Luke’s hip, other cupping his face.

“Do I have to?” Luke grins cheekily, not-so-discreetly cupping Michael’s painfully-clad cock. “It’s gonna me so much better if we went to your flat…”

 

Luke whines for the entire hour Michael makes him stay at the party. Once he’s ushered into Michael’s black Camry, he stops whining. Michael arches a brow, but then starts the car and drives in the direction of his flat.

“Mm…” Luke hums thoughtfully before undoing Michael’s trouser and bares his cock. Ignoring Michael’s _‘what are you doing?_ ’, Luke strokes Michael to full hardness. Once that’s achieved, he shifts around until he can dip his head down and suckle on Michael’s leaking cockhead. Michael curses and low grunts only encourage him, making him take the entirety of Michael’s cock in his mouth, the head lodging in the back of his throat. Given he wants to live, Luke sets off a fast pace of bobbing his head, moaning shamelessly, his own cock chubbing up from the sounds Michael is making.

 _“_ You’re incorrigible,” Michael rasps out after his release, with Luke mustering the most innocent face he can.

“I think you need to look up the definition of the word ‘incorrigible’,” Luke replies smoothly, patting Michael’s crotch a few times after zipping the trouser back up.

 

“You think you can get away with the little stunt you pulled, baby?” Michael asks, Luke’s back against the closed door, one hand braced one either side of his head. “I could’ve crashed the car…”

“But you didn’t, daddy…” Luke pouts, trying to pout his way out of this.

Luke wasn’t expecting this, not even after three years of dating Michael, so when Michael wraps his hand around Luke’s throat, his cock, which went flaccid between the roadhead and getting here, starts chubbing up again. It’s so fucking _hot_ , the intensity in Michael’s darkened greyish-green eyes that have a swirl of lust and so much _love_ in them.

“I think you need a lesson, baby,” Michael purrs out, his free hand already undoing Luke’s trouser. He wants to ask _what_ but he doesn’t want to, at the same time. “Jump.” Michael instructs, and Luke follows, wrapping his long legs around Michael’s waist. Michael lets go of Luke’s throat, given the awkward angle in this position, and he carries Luke to his bedroom.

Luke almost complains about the way Michael drops him onto the bed, but the look in Michael’s eyes prevents him from that. Soon enough, Luke is naked, his peach lace panties the only thing separating him from Michael’s fully-naked body. He lets out a whine when Michael slaps his hand away from his cock, his favourite thing in the world. (If he doesn’t count Michael’s kisses, that is.)

“Wait here,” Michael instructs, and Luke nods.

He isn’t a huge fan when Michael returns with cuffs and a fucking _cock ring_. He whimpers, giving Michael his best babydoll eyes, but Michael shakes his head.

“Daddy, please,” Luke whines once his wrists are cuffed to the bedpost. “I’ll be a good girl…”

“No, princess,” Michael tsks, ripping the lacy garment off of Luke’s body. “If I don’t discipline you, you’ll think you can do whatever the fuck you want.”

“But I _can_ do whatever the fuck I want,” Luke giggles, soon groaning when Michael’s hand connects with his left asscheek with a resonating sound. “Don’t be a meanie-poo!”

“Well, baby,” Michael rasps out, already searching for the cock ring Luke was hoping to be left forgotten on the bedside table. Luke’s breath hitches as Michael slides the ring down his aching cock. “You need to be taught a lesson.”

Before Luke can even ask _what_ and _how_ , Michael’s stubble chafes the inside of his thighs. He isn’t able to hold his moans back as Michael’s tongue laps at his outer rim of his entrance before it delves in. He’s sure he’s moaning flat out embarrassing things, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if everyone in this flat building can hear him moaning like a wanton bitch when Michael makes him feel _so damn good_. He keens, writhing and panting as his climax builds up, when he knows damn sure he isn’t allowed to come. It’s painful and pleasurable at the same time, being on the edge for so long as Michael introduces his two lubed-up fingers to the play. Luke feels like he’s proper destroyed, the way Michael’s tongue flicks and maps out his inner walls as his fingertips jab at his prostate forcibly. He sees supernovas every time he flutters his eyes close for longer than a second. He’s not sure if he’s thinking the desperate ‘ _please, please, please’_ or actually voicing those out loud, and frankly, he doesn’t care. He’s a slut for Michael and they both know it.

“I like it much better when you’re whiny—needy,” Michael purrs out. Luke barely registers the fact that his hole is empty; it’s hard to focus on anything else when Michael is looking at him like a hungry lion and he’s the poor, injured gazelle. _Easy prey_. “ _Slutty_.”

Luke whines at the loss of fullness, that is until Michael positions himself at Luke’s entrance and pushes in sharply, punching out a gasp from Luke’s chest. Maybe the fact that he can’t come right away adds to the thrill. Maybe the fact that Michael’s grip on his waist is _definitely_ bruising makes this hotter.

Or maybe that fact that he’s completely under Michael’s mercy makes this hundred times more exciting.

“Fuck, you’re always so tight, princess,” Michael rasps out, his head dipped down to nip at Luke’s collarbone, marking it up. “Gonna fill you up nicely so soon.”

“Always tight for you, daddy…” Luke mewls out, teetering on his climax he can’t achieve. He feels sensitive, but it feels so good, the way Michael is ploughing into his prostate… the pressure against it when he isn’t allowed to come…

Michael comes inside Luke’s walls with a roar of Luke’s name, pulling out once he’s regained his breath. Luke whines when his wrists are freed for a second before their cuffed again, behind his back.

“Goodnight, princess,” Michael rasps out, just the way he always sounds post-coital. Luke whines again when Michael’s softening dick presses into his asscrack.

⌘⌘⌘

 _“Needless to say, you didn’t really learn your lesson. You kept acting up from time to time so we can have hot sex later,”_ Michael chuckles. _“We’re almost at the end of this disc, and I hope you like what I have to say… anyways… since my flat wasn’t big enough to accommodate the two of us, and since my lease wouldn’t be up for a while, we had to live apart for the first year of your post-university life. We did visit each other a lot, but we still had work that limited those times. I think we both missed regular sex we had when we were both in uni, given we always chose the same dorm hall, and the year we were roommates?”_ Michael chuckles _. “You knew too well how I prefer to be woken up, baby girl.”_ Luke rolls his eyes fondly. He also looks at the time and finds it weird that Michael’s meeting is taking longer than the usual. _“Our sixth anniversary… oh God, our sixth anniversary. You surprised me so fucking much that night. I never thought you’d give me a promise ring.”_

⌘⌘⌘

“So, we’re going to a 5-star restaurant, then come back to our flat, and have hot anniversary sex? That sounds like a plan,” Michael grins. Luke has half a mind to punch his boyfriend in the shoulder _lightly_. “There’s nothing wrong with sex!”

“I fell in love with a sex addict,” Luke sighs dramatically.

“It’s hard not to like sex with _you_ ,” Michael states cheekily.

“I do have a great ass, if I may say so myself,” Luke smacks his own ass, just because.

 

Luke drives Michael’s car, which is fairly old, but Michael says he has sentimental values attached to the junk, to the restaurant he made a reservation at. The host takes them to a booth close to the window. The dinner goes by swimmingly, and Luke hopes Michael doesn’t know his _other_ plans.

“Are we exchanging gifts now? I’ll accept gifts in forms of you sprawled naked—Luke, what are you doing?” Michael asks when Luke gets out of his seat to get down on one knee.

“Okay, fuck, you’d think I know what to say in this occasion when you praise me so much for my intelligence, but this isn’t a course I can ace by memorising stuff. Not a single course in the entire universe prepares you for this kinda stuff. Michael Clifford, when we met in our shared dorm room a bit over six years ago, you interviewed me for some personal shit. I answered you, or I tried to, but you caught me off and hugged me. I felt like I was home when you hugged me. Perhaps that was the sign that _you are the one_. We’ve been together for so long, it’s surreal. So, let me do this by promising you that once same-sex marriage is legal in Australia, I will marry you… will you let me do the honours?”

Luke presents the ring to Michael, a sapphire-cut topaz with a diamond on its either side

“Fuck,” Michael breathes out, his eyes watery. “Of course, Luke. I can’t wait to be your legal husband one day.”

 

“Looking as delectable as ever, Mr. Hemmings,” Michael rasps into Luke’s ear the moment they enter their flat. A shiver of anticipation runs down Luke’s spine. “Can’t wait ‘til you’re wearing the prettiest white lingerie after our wedding.”

“Planning way ahead of yourself, daddy,” Luke giggles, jumping up and wrapping his long legs around Michael’s waist.

Their lips meet halfway, a violent clash of tongues and teeth as Michael carries Luke to their bedroom. Michael opts to sit down on the bed, as opposed to pinning Luke under him like the usual. Luke can’t help but moan when Michael tugs at his ponytail. They continue to pash as much as they can and undress at the same time, which proves to be a fail. Laughing, Michael kisses Luke’s pouting lips and detaches themselves to undress quickly.

“Naughty,” Michael smirks at the sight of Luke wearing assless g-strings. “Decided to dress up for daddy? Or rather, show me how slutty you are?”

“Only for you, daddy,” Luke bats his eyes innocently.

Luke whines as Michael takes way too long to find the lube and start prepping him, rocking his ass back against Michael’s fingers impatiently.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, princess,” Michael chuckles, lubing his cock up and guiding the tip to Luke’s hole. “Ride me like a good girl, baby.”

Luke sinks down on Michael’s cock gracelessly, knowing that he’s moaning like a wanton bitch as he’s being stretched. He smothers his own moans by biting into Michael’s shoulder, making the older boy keen. By the time Luke paints their stomachs with his cum, one side of Michael’s chest and the corresponding shoulder is littered with love bites. Luke allows Michael to fuck into his oversensitive walls until he releases inside.

“I love you so fucking much, princess,” Michael whispers, nuzzling their noses together.

“I love you too, daddy.”

⌘⌘⌘

“ _Just one more story, I promise,”_ Michael chuckles. _“Hope you were okay with the lack of video footage. I didn’t know I’d need my other baby. Not long after you gave me your promise, we both got a promotion, so we could move into somewhere bigger. An actual house.”_ Luke knows where this is headed, and he places Lumière on his lap, who yowls in protest, but gets comfortable regardless. _“We adopted our baby girl together not too long after_.”

⌘⌘⌘

“Luke, don’t try to seduce me into getting out of bed on a fucking Sunday morning before noon,” Michael sighs exasperatedly when he wakes up from Luke lapping at his now-bare, and hard, cock. “I’m serious!”

“What makes you think I’m trying to seduce my way into having you get out of bed on a Sunday morning before noon?” Luke asks innocently, tasting the pre-cum gathered on Michael’s slit.

Luke chokes happily when Michael grabs him by his ponytail and pushes his head down, nose flush with Michael’s tummy. He swallows around the tip, moaning like the needy bottom he is. He, of course, doesn’t complain when Michael starts to thrust his hips up, using his mouth freely. He makes sure to look into Michael’s lustful greyish-green eyes before he swallows the load.

“Lovely way to wake up, but I know this is your extreme way to do so; what’s the occasion, princess?” Michael yawns, his bedhead making him look like a little lion cub who just started to grow out his mane.

“Might wanna put some clothes on,” Michael opens his mouth to make a snide remark, which Luke interjects. “We’re going out, as much as I prefer you naked, we have stuff to do.”

“Since when do you refer to yourself as ‘stuff’?” Michael waggles his perverted eyebrows. He gets a heap of clothes thrown at him in response.

 

Twenty minutes, plethora of kisses, and a grumpy Michael later, Luke drove Michael’s Camry to a nearby animal rescue centre.

“We can’t adopt a dog, I’m too lazy for that,” Michael whispers as they walk into the reception building.

“I know,” Luke grins. “Which is why we’re adopting a cat.”

They pick up the ‘visitor’ name tags and one of the employees at the desk lead them to a room full of cats.

“Only the ones who are okay with each other are currently out in the room,” the employee explains. “The hostile ones can only be let out of their cages if all the other ones are put back in their own cages or if we let them out in an empty room for viewing.”

The employee leaves them, telling them to press the buzzer if they need anything. There are so many cats that are out—a ginger one, white with black spots, grey with stripes, solid black, and so on.

“So many fluffs!” Michael sounds happy, picking up a tabby with white front paws. The tabby hisses, so Michael lets her go. “So, what kind of cat do you want?”

“One who doesn’t hiss at you, let’s start there,” Luke giggles, tugging his hair tie off just to redo his ponytail.

Luke scans the room, and there’s one large, fluffy cat who’s just washing her paw. He approaches the fluffy cloud disguised as a cat and the she tilts her head at him, her amber eyes looking somewhat friendly.

“Who are you looking at there?” Michael notices that his boyfriend is having a staring contest with a cat. “Holy shit, she’s so fluffy! We’re adopting her.”

They press the buzzer and some other employee comes to the room.

“Oh, you want to adopt her?” The employee sounds surprised. “Lumière is a mixed breed. We know for sure she’s half-Maine Coon, but we aren’t so sure of the other half.”

“We’ll still take her,” Michael already has the cat in his arms, stroking her fluffy cream-coloured fur, who has her eyes closed.

 

They sign a few papers and get the necessities the centre has to offer. Michael argues very loudly that red food bowl is better than the blue one, and they should match all the colours to red. Luke, after being promised a rimming, agrees. Michael’s hogging Lumière though, hugging the fluffy animal to his chest as Luke juggles with the cat stuff.

“A little help?” Luke asks as he manages to press the button to open the boot and shove everything in. He groans when he hears a car door opening and closing. “You’re lucky I love you.” Luke huffs as he gets into the driver’s seat.

“Mm, keep talking like that and I’m not eating that bratty ass out, princess,” Michael chuckles, watching their newly adopted cat getting comfortable on his lap.

⌘⌘⌘

 _“Lumi_ _è_ _re loves me more than she loves you though. I’ve been spoiling her with snacks,”_ Michael chuckles, his eyes crinkling as he does so. _“I think she might be half-Norwegian Forest Cat. She’s abnormally large for a girl, and, well, I looked up breeds. Those two are definitely two of the largest breeds of cat out there. But anyways… I might have lied to you a little…”_ before Luke can think about what Michael possibly lied about, Michael goes on. _“I’m not returning to your twink self by the time this disc is finished… you’re coming to_ me _. Find me where we first went on a date.”_

The movie ends like that, and Luke is just _what the fuck_?

Of course, Luke knows where they first went on a date to. The park where they had their first kiss. The park where Michael called him an idiot.

(He likes having his ego stroked, so even though it was _Michael_ who called him an idiot, it was not the nicest thing he ever endured.)

“ _Hello?”_ Calum’s voice is a bit hoarse, which Luke tries to ignore.

“Calum, you bastard, what the fuck is Michael planning?” Luke practically yells at his friend/his boyfriend’s best friend.

“ _Oh, so you saw the movie thing. Michael thought you might contact either me or Ash once you did. 50/50, I suppose—”_

“Why in the love of Satan does my boyfriend want me where we had our first date, Calum?” Luke cuts him off.

“ _Can’t tell you. For obvious reasons,”_ Calum clears his throat. _“Ugh, I need to rest my throat, you ungrateful twink. I just blew—”_

Luke hangs up on the phone and drives to the fucking park.

“Took you forever.”

Luke never thought he’d say this, but he wants to strangle his boyfriend.

“Mm, did it?” Luke huffs, finally turning around to face his boyfriend—

“See, I’m not an idiot, I know what this ring means,” Michael raises his hand, the topaz catching the morning sunlight perfectly. “But, I do wanna call you something other than my boyfriend. Or my promised-to-be-husband, whichever you prefer. Our first hug felt like I was home, and you’ve been my home since that day. So, Luke Robert Hemmings… will you also be my fiancé?” he gets down onto one knee.

“I can’t believe you proposed to me just to call me your fiancé,” Luke murmurs, raising Michael back onto his feet and kissing him on the lips. “Of course I want to be your fiancé, fiancé.”

⌘⌘⌘

“You know, when I said I want to see you in white lingerie on our wedding night, I was mostly joking,” Michael hums, ready to devour his princess.

“Well,” Luke giggles, playing with the edge of his white thigh-highs. “I aim to please.”

Four hours ago, Luke became Luke Robert _Clifford_ , and he thinks his new name has a nice ring to it. Michael seems to like it to, calling him Mr. Clifford on the dance floor. Ashton looked tad bit upset that Calum was Michael’s best man, but Luke is 150% certain Calum promised him a blowjob tonight so he’d be less upset.

Currently clad in a barely-covering white lace baby doll and a matching white lace thong, and the aforementioned white thigh-highs, Luke knows he’s a mouth-watering sight just for his husband.

“Wanna consummate?” Luke giggles.

“Luke, we have a very active sex life, I don’t think you know the definition of consummation,” Michael chuckles, now free of those horrendous white wedding suit. “But I will make love to my husband on our wedding night, yes.”

Luke doesn’t hold back on any of his filthy noises as they pash, two pair of lips trying to devour each other. He’s painfully hard, and Michael’s hand cupping his ass isn’t really helpful. He lets out a throaty moan when Michael rips the thong off, subsequently covering his finger with lube and not hesitating before two are buried inside Luke. He keens into the kiss, needy and whiny.

“Do you wanna ride me, pretty princess?” Michael rasps, his eye alit with love and warmth.

“Mm, am I allowed to ride daddy?” Luke purrs as Michael flips them over, pinning the twink underneath.

Michael scoots so that his back is pressed to the headboard and presses their lips back together as Luke sinks down. Luke whimpers every time Michael’s tip grazes his prostate, leaving him even needier than before. It takes couple of minutes before Luke settles into a pace that allows his prostate to be hit every time he bounces. He moans more from emotional pleasure than physical when Michael brushes a curl away from his eyes only to tug harshly at it.

“God, I fucking love you,” Michael vows, and that triggers Luke’s release, dirtying his (admittedly) cute baby doll.

Luke whines from oversensitivity as Michael thrusts into walls a few more times before he finds his own release.

“I love you too, daddy,” Luke giggles in a post-coital fucked-out way, giggling even more when Michael cups his hand and brings it to his lips, kissing the engagement ring and the wedding band.


End file.
